User blog:The MariposaLass'93/A RP-inspired Fan Fic I'm Working
Year 2 RPs has been swell. I didn't got to do it fully due to IRL events, but since the last RP, I was thinking about making a fan fic based around a certain actor who has gotten himself stuck in the LEGO Dimensions storyline we made from the RPs and expand it even further. So if Year 2 has Paul Feig into the mix in the 2016 Ghostbusters story pack as Citizen in Peril, how about Daniel Radcliffe unknowingly joining into action and becoming an unofficial member of the B-Team/C-Team in my newest story, working title: The Day the Multiverse Got Really Screwed Up! I have plans to post it in either deviantART, FanFiction.Net, or Wattpad, but I'm not 100% sure on that matter. Anyway, anyone interested in reading it or be my proof-reader? Is it a really silly idea? I'll be glad if you guys have thoughts on that. Here's a sneak peek on the first part of the story (which based on Hermione and Daniel's first meeting in Real Life/Ghostbusters 2016 New York): Somewhere in Springfield, USA. Chaos ravaged the town of Springfield: fires and debris all over the place, inter-dimensional monstrosities ravaged the town to ruins, and some fugly bald man wearing black robes looking for a certain Boy Who Lived. Somehow in all this madness, a young brunet man screams for his life as he tries to evade crazy lime green robots, flying boxy robots, and angry militia robot policemen, dragging an annoyed injured older man all decked in black on his left side, a concerned young lady possibly younger than he is on his right side, and a blond super heroine flying above him, and carrying a small fluffy creature inside his messenger bag across his chest. Inside his head though lies a disembodied voice not of his own who somehow managed to merge with him some time before. “It’s your bloody flippin’ fault that you slipped right through my brain, Harry!” the angry brunet man scolded that voice in his head as he dragged his pals to safety in an abandoned school. “My bloody fault?!? Really, Daniel?” this ‘Harry’ voice argued with him, “You didn’t suppose that bumping into Hermione was a good idea, huh, mate? Seriously, have you gone mental on this?” “That was nothing compared to merging you and your magic skills into my body back in Ninjago,” Daniel yelled, “What are you, a freaking body snatcher?” “Well – not really!” Harry gave him a flat-out answer, “You might want to talk with Ethan, Giz, Kara, and ‘Mione to find the other B-Team members here. After all, I’m still trapped within your consciousness.” Daniel sighed heavily, as the small creature sang softly to calm down the three confused humans and a Kryptonian. In his mind, Daniel was wondering why did he bother getting involving in an inter-dimension crisis, why did he even merged with Harry into a single entity since finding him stuck in the Ninjago world? And just to think that it all started with some people telling to him to take a break from over-working himself on a play they were working at the Big Apple... Category:Blog posts